Silent Hearts
by Niki
Summary: This story is slowly coming to an end.Shelby and Scott meet in the janitor's shed.
1. Scott's Thoughts

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter1  
  
Scott's Thoughts  
  
(a year ago)  
  
  
Here comes trouble. Its that Maverick chick. Shes always late. Why do I care if shes on time or   
  
not? I don't. Really I don't care. She just looks so lonely. She doesn't really have friends except for   
  
Raze that other chick that got suspended for smokin in the bathroom. If she wasn't such a loner I   
  
might actually feel sorry for her. Nah!!!! Shes who she wants to be. Herself. While me on the other   
  
hand I have to try to make sure my team makes it to nationals and I have to make time for me and   
  
Cara. There definetly has to be enough time for me and Cara. But what about Maverick, she can't   
  
be that lonely right? She does have flings with a few guys on the team, especially Matt.But I could   
  
never date a girl like that. She a skank.A simple whore.  
  
Tonight it'll be just me and the football, the field, the team,and of course the crowd who loves me.   
  
Yeah football season. A little off the subject aren't we Barringer. Back to Shelby Maverick. I gotta   
  
find out why shes such a loner. Maybe she wants to be, Barringer. Maybe she doesn't wanna be a   
  
groupie which is cool. But still why do I care if she's such a loner,right? Shes a skank who just   
  
happens to be in all your classes and is pretty, smart and quiet. Yeah jeez Barringer, you never   
  
think about her do you?  
  
I have gotta find out why she is a loner. So back to football. And Cara!!!!!!!! 


	2. Shelby's Thoughts

Silent Hearts  
Chapter2  
Shelby's Thoughts  
(a year ago)  
  
  
Great I'm late. Smokoing in the bathroom will do that to you. I just walked past his desk. Oh   
  
so he thinks hes all that. The way he looks at me. Like I'm trash. Mr.Jock and everyone sucks up to   
  
him, except me. I don't care how good he looks. Hes a jock and thats all there is to it. Hes an air   
  
headed jock who thinks he, himself, is the most important. I can't believe hes in just about all my   
  
classes. God I hate air headed jocks!!!! Or maybe just this one in particular because Matt has a   
  
thang for me along with the rest of the foot ball team. Him and goody to shoes Cara Watkins   
  
deserve each other. Perfect little   
  
Captain of the cheerleaders and perfect little Captain of the Varsity football team.  
  
God I hate him!!!!!!!! Or maybe Shelby its just you hate your self for being attracted to   
  
him!!!!!!!Ah hows about no! Just because hes hot doesnt mean I have to bend over back wards for   
  
him.  
  
I remember the first time I saw Scott Barringer. He was walking with his friend, Matt, in front of   
  
my house. His hair had been moossed up and with that diamond ear ring he usually wore. I was   
  
walking around the edge of the house trying to find Jess and I saw him and Matt. "Hi"i remember   
  
saying.  
  
I remember him saying "Whats up skank."  
  
I heard them laughing as I whirled on my heel and ran into my house. I hated him then and I hate   
  
him now.  
  
You have gotta stop day dreamin in Math, Shelby. 


	3. Drop Off

Silent Hearts  
Chapter3  
Drop Off  
  
  
( a year later)  
  
"My only love sprung from my only hate." ~Shakespear  
  
  
Shelby was about to go on her usual run when Daisy Limpowski sat on her bed talking   
to her about the new guy. Peter had said it was a boy that would be joining the group. Shelby   
Mevrick was comfrotable with the whole idea of a new guy joining their group called the   
Cliffhangers. She just loved to flirt with the new guys.  
The last new guy that had joined their group had some how gotten drugs into the place and had OD   
on what ever it was. They hadn't mourned him because they'd hardly know him. But Hannah their   
conselor had taken it badly and had left a few weeks ago.  
"I hope hes not like Issac"Daisy shuddered to think of another Cliffhanger dead. It happened to   
other groups like the Wind Dancers and Trackers but never a Cliffhanger.  
"I don't think I could handle that again"Juliette came from the bathroom picking up on the tail end   
of their conversation.  
"Yeah Queenie you might get upsett and start barfing again"Shelby gave a cruel laugh. Sometimes   
she was to bitchy for her own good, but she was in her best at the time.  
  
  
"Shelby your a skank and you don't have a heart"Juliette retorted. Shelby put her hand over her   
heart as if she were broken by the comment. "Hey guess what Jules, I can't feel it beating. Guess   
your right. I have no heart." Shelby brushed by Juliette to go for her regular run around Horizen.  
"I still hate you!'Juliette belched out to Shelby.  
"And I you"Shelby threw over her shoulder to Jules.Daisy gave a laugh and sighed. Would the two   
ever get along?  
  
*************  
  
The Other Side of Horizen:  
  
"Common Scott"Martin Barringer urged Scott from the car. Scott gave him a look. He didn't want   
to be here. He wanted to be home where his friends were. Not at some school where kids who had   
messesd up lives ended up. His dad scowled.  
"Scott get out of the damn car!"he cursed.  
Elaine sat in the front seat. She turned to face him. She reeked his body with her gaze.  
"Scotty"she said softly"do as your father tells you." He was annoyed that his father had brought her   
with them. Scott gave her the meanest look he could. Elaine thought she was so increadible, but   
under that twisted facade was really a twisted minded person.She deserved to be in a psyco ward   
recieving shock therapy for that messed up mind she had."I'll be glad to get rid of you"Scott   
thought as he got out of the car. He slammed the door.  
  
  
Martin went around to the trunk as he saw a man that must be Peter Scarbrow and another lady   
with blond hair. He got Scott's duffle bag and and coat and sat his things on the ground. Scott   
stared at him visciously. If looks could kill he'd be on fire then.  
"Scott it won't be so bad. I promise."Martin tried to reasssure his son.   
"Yeah if you say so dad"Scott started to look around ignoring his father as if he weren't there. As   
if he didn't exist.  
"Scott here comes the head master. Be polite. Please."Martin turned his attention to Peter. As he   
stepped forward he heard Scott mummble something about him not deserving this.  
Peter steppped forward smiling, and smelling like the pine trees followed by the blond.  
  
"Hello"Peter began"you must be Mr. Barringer.And that must be Scott."  
  
"Yeah well i'm leaving him in your hands Mr. Scarbrow"Martin smiled.  
  
"Well take good care of Scott won't we Soph?"he asked the blond head lady.  
  
"Yeah Scott will be okay"she assured spying a dark haired lady in the car. She presummed it was   
  
Scott's mother. Weird. Most parents got out of the car to see their kids off. But not this one. "Oh   
  
well"Sophie thought and turned her attention to the father.  
  
"Scott come here!"his father demanded. Just like he demanded perfection in sports. Scott came a   
little annoyed. He was upsett and angry. It wasn't fair that he had to be here. It wasn't fair that he   
had to suffer.  
  
"I have to leave now but Mr. Scarbrow and Ms..............-"  
  
"Sophie Becker"she offered.  
  
"Yes and Ms. Becker will take care of you. You'll do fine. I promise it will be alright"Martin   
tried to smile.  
  
"Yeah okay dad. Leave me like you always do. You don't care about me and you never will you   
  
just don't want me around because i'll screw up you perfect reputation. Well dad I hate to break it   
  
to you but its all ready messed up because of you and her."He pointed to Elaine.Scott jogged back   
to get his things and shoved past his father.  
  
"Scott son i'm sorry about it all"martin tried to once again smile for all he was worth and cover up   
the shame Scott had laid on him in front of the head master and conselor.  
  
"Just shove off dad"Scott screamed.  
*************  
  
At the top of the hill:  
  
Shelby looked down at the newbie, Peter and Sophie, and the newbie's father. She couldn't really   
see his face, the newbie, but she was sure she didn't reconize him."Good"she thought "wouldn't   
want some one from my past to show up."She heard him scream.   
She remebered the first time she'd come to Horizon.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
The old car had pulled the hill. Shelby pulled out the mirror. She took a good look at herself. Her   
pink lipstick was a bit smeared and her braids were completly gone. Yeah she was a dream babe.  
She closed the compact.The car came to a stop. "Were here" she heard the woman in the front seat   
say. This woman was suppose to be her mother. Yeah some mother. Alice the wonderful insightful   
mother.  
  
Shelby stepped from the car. she had on this tight red top and black mini skirt. A shrill cold wind   
came by and touched her bare unprotected legs. Shelby jacked the skirt down. A little, then began   
to take in her surrondings. A lady with red hair walked towards them. She had a smile plastered to   
her face and reminded Shelby of Patti, who before she bleached it, had red hair.  
  
*End of FlashBack*  
  
"No need to reminiss about the past"Shelby muttured to herself as she took one last look. Then she   
sprinted away leaving a small dust cloud. 


	4. *Wondering

A/n:Thanks for the reviews. I had been pretty buisy with some stuff lately and didn't have time to post but i had time to type it up. So thats why I wanna say thanks and now that i'm out of school for Winter Break I can write more. Yay which is pretty cool.  
  
  
A/n for Hailey: It especially said in fine print on the summary that it was mostly a Scott and Shelby fic. So if you wanna insult someone's intellegence, it should be your own and not mine. Okay.So get it straight and quickly. I can be a nice and i can be a bitch. Personally your so called flame barely licked at my heels. Actually, what I wanted to know  
was why you read the story in the first place.   
It can't be a  
lack of reading or writing skills, since I can plainly see you know how to  
do both. Perhaps it's a comprehension issue. There must be some deep  
seated issue in your need to flame. Would you care to enlighten me? If you would then leave a review and tell me why I'd be glad to get back to you. Thanks.  
  
A/n for Lisa:Actually i was just about to start writing to that story in few minutes. Should be up in a while though.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter4  
  
*Wondering  
  
The Boy's Dorm:  
Scott sat there on the bed. It was'nt made up or anything, but the sheets and blankets were folded at   
the of the bed in a square laying neatly on his pillow. He looked around. "So far so good   
Barringer"Scott thought. He turned his head to observe the head master Peter Scarbrow. As he did   
the diamond ear ring sparkled in his left ear. Peter finished checking his things thourouly so as not   
to have another death on their hands. He pulled a chair up to Scott from where it had been resting   
in a corner.  
  
"Okay here are the rules Scott"Peter began"there will be no use of illegal substances.   
  
Unappropriate touching. So that means no kissing, necking, or having sex.What so ever. Also no   
  
weapons.No violence. Basiclly thats about all. Got it? This is a place where you can be safe.   
  
Your own sanctuary okay."  
  
'Yeah all clear"Scott's mock enthusiasum was failing him. Peter, he decided, was to cheerful. He   
wondered where he could score a couple of cigarettes. Something to take his mind off being here.  
  
"So do you have any questions?"Peter stood putting the chair back in the dimly lit corner.Scott   
thought for a second.  
  
"Yeah. Do you have a football team. Soccer. Anything."  
  
"Sorry out of luck"Peter tried to smile as he dashed the guy's hopes.  
  
"Shit"the words slipped from his mouth.  
  
"Also no cursing"Peter snapped quickly. "Sorry its just that football is my whole life"Scott   
apologized.   
  
"Its okay just don't let it slipp again"Peter motioned for him to follow. Scott stood and stretched,   
walking out the door.   
  
  
*********  
  
Girl's Dorm:  
  
Shelby jogged back into the girl's dorm. She threw herself on the bed, exhausted. She gave herself  
a couple of minutes to breath then Juliette came in. The annoying little prep sat down next to her.  
  
"Pep Queen there had better be a good reason your on my bed"Shelby turned her head slightly   
annoyed and slightly tired.  
  
"Did you jogg up to where the newbies come in?"she asked smiling.  
  
"Point in this conversation."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you saw the newbie or not"Juliette stood.   
  
Shelby was a not the person to try to get information out of. She was like a clam. You had to pry   
whatever it was inside of her out.  
  
"I couldn't really see him Juliette if you must know"Shelby dragged herself into the bathroom to   
take a shower and get out of her sweaty clothes.  
  
"Hey Shelby"Juliette called out"don't forget lunch is in an hour."  
  
Shelby heard and slammed the door in response.  
  
  
Girl's Bathroom:  
  
Shelby stood in the mirror. Her hair was in a french braid. It reminded her of the time when she'd   
come home from ballet and had gotten into bed for the night and then Walt came.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Shelby was putting on her p.j.s and losening her hair which had been braided into a french braid   
earlier. She brushed her teeth then climbed into bed. She rolled over soundlessly after a long day   
that had been full of excitement. She'd gotten the part of the beautiful swan . "Yay"Shelby   
thought. Then she heard the door creak open. In the moon light she could see Walt's face.   
  
"Walt"she heard her mother in the room two doors down call. She was saved.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"God if I have one more flash back today"she muttered before stepping into the shower after   
undressing.  
  
  
The Cafeteria:  
  
The Cliffhangers sat at their table afte getting lunch. Auggie and Daisy had been on kitchen duty   
and had just joined them. They were anxious to see the new cliffhanger. To learn what secrets he   
held. To see what kind of a person Peter was letting into the group.  
  
"Shelby said she went to the check in point but couldn't see what he looked like"Juliette shared her   
info on the newbie.  
  
"Well I just hope he isn't another suicidle"Ezra remarked. They all nodded.  
  
  
The Infirmary:  
  
Peter and Scott walked to the infirmary with Peter leading. Scott looked around wondering if this   
was where the nurse's station was and turned out it was.  
  
"This"Peter inturrupted his thought"is where your going to get a physical. The nurse's name is Amanda. She nice. So just go on in and sit and she'll be along in a second okay."  
  
"What am I suppose to do after shes finished?"Scott looked around after entering the room.  
  
  
It was white with [pictures of flowers.] It smelled like a hospital. Scott really hated hospital after he'd broken his arm once in seventh grade. Not so long ago he thought. Before all the stuff happened at home. The divorce. Drugs. Elaine. More drugs.  
  
"Well"said Peter"i'll send one of the people from your group to get you."  
  
"Okay"he nodded and went and sat on the table waiting for the nurse. 


	5. Records

A/n:Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I sorta took a vacation and wasn't allowed to use the internet where I was. But i survived. Woo Hoo 4 me right? Yeah whaterver,right?, here is the chapter.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter5  
  
Records  
  
The Administration Office:  
  
Sophie sat looking over Scott's record. She read over the part about his parents divorce. "So the lady in the car must have been his step mother" Thoughts were running around in her head. Peter entered his office. He still couldn't believe the out burst nearly an hour ago from the newbie Scott.  
He was so calm now.She read down and saw he had a record for drugs bt nothing else out of the ordinary that would make him a little ,ot even in the slightest, suicidal.  
"So how did it go with the newbie?"she asked.  
"It went well. Hes a good kid but i just can't figure out that out burst back there."  
"Well he sure hates that lady Elaine. Shes his step mother."Sophie handed Peter the file.  
"I have to leave but I'll be back in the morning."  
"Okay I'll see you later. I have to get some reading on this kid"Peter said sitting in his own chair preparing to read.  
"Peter you do think well get through to him right?"Sophie asked putting on her coat. She was worried she wasn't doing a good enough job so she wanted to make sure she was.  
"Of course Soph. I don't think he'll be like Shelby hard as a rock. But you never know"Peter smiled as she left. Sometimes Sophie needed to relax.  
  
The Girl's Dorm:  
  
Shelby emerges from the bathroom after taking a long shower. Her hair is wet and she is tired. She lays down with only her towl on. Its drafty but she doesn't care. Her muscles are very weak from running. "I'll just lay here for a few minutes." In that matter of minutes shes a sleep.  
  
Cafeteria:  
  
"I wonder what can be holding Shelby up?"Kat asked. Nothing ever held Shelby up for lunch on a Saturday. It just didn't happen.Especially if a guy was coming to Horizen.  
"Maybe shes just resting"Auggie offered.  
"Yeah"Ezra agreed"shes grumpy when she doesn't get any sleep."  
"That must be every day!"Jules remarked with a squeak.  
The group gave a laugh. Even Daisy.   
Peter walked into the cafeteria and spotted the Cliffhangers. Casually he walks over to them.  
"Hey guys"Peter says. Hellos were said quickly. They were anxious to learn bout the newbie joining their group."So where is our new troubleded adolescent. Or was he a no show?"Daisy really knew how to punch Peter's buttons.  
"Daze hes in the infirmary. And in case your wondering I don't think he anything like Issac."Peter  
looked around. The only one he didn't see was a certain sarcastic blond who was usually here at this time.  
"Where is Shelby?"  
"I think shes still at the dorm. Or at least thats where I left her when I came to lunch"Juliette smiled sweetly.  
"Okay. Well groups in five minutes and we'll wait for Shelby."Peter walked away going in the other direction towards the Main Cabin.  
  
  
Girl's Dorm:  
  
Shelby rolls over nearly falling out of the bed. She lands just like a cat on her feet. She holds the towel around her body and looks for digital clock. The only one in the room.  
It reads 5:30., lunch is over and group will begin in five minutes. She looks around and remembers she didn't get any clothes out and goes to her closet.  
  
  
Infirmary:  
  
  
"So Scott I need to take a urine sample"Amanda handed Scott the small cup. He gives it a look, then the nurse. "Shes gotta be kindin, right?"he thinks. Amanda stands waiting.  
"You want me to pee in this?You've gotta be kinding?"he shakes his head annoyed at the task.  
"Ha, ha, ha, no! Yes I want you to use the bathroom in this. There is a bathroom right through this door"she points to the right of Scott"just leave the cup on the back of the camole." He ges off the table with the cup."Fine whatever." 


	6. Retrieveing Scott/Admitting

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter6  
  
Retrieveing Scott/Admitting  
  
  
Main Cabin:  
  
Shelby walks in wearing a blue wool sweater and a pair of light blue jeans,automaticlly spotting Daisy. Daisy is tapping her wrist where a watch would be.  
She gets to the couch.  
"Cutting it close, aren't we?"Ezra tried to annoy her.  
"Shut up Ezra!"Daisy snapps"what took so long?"  
"Fell asleep"she hissed.  
Peter looks up from a folder. "Ah dear Shelby, you've decided to grace us with your prescence"  
"Well Peter not everyone can be as prompt as you"she tried to sound sarcastic but it failed.  
"I think thats shuns for back talk but I've got something better"he smiled deviously.  
"Like what?"Shelby rolled her eyes.  
"I want you to go and retrieve the newbie from the infirmary"he decided it would be better than hearing her complain about having shuns and about how unfair he was to her and no one else.  
"Why Peter you trust me that much to handle such a delicate package. Why i could break it!"she shrieked but went about doing it before he could take it back.   
"And hurry up!"he called after her.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
The Infirmary:  
  
Scott sat on the table waiting for Peter to come get him. He still couldn't believe he was here, at Horizon when only yesterday he was at home listening to music he liked. Talking on the phone to his friends. "God what is taking so long?"he asked out loud, as he lay back on the table. No one heard. He was tired. He hated being here. He wanted to kill Elaine. It was her fault that he really ended up here. Two years ago everything was great but then she came into the picture. First as a buissness associate,next his father's lover, then his stepmother. The worst nightmare of all.  
Finale after what seemed like forever the door knob turned. "Finale, Peter, I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me"Scott said sitting up.  
"Um.........I'm not Peter"Shelby said taking the newbie in. She knew him. Some one from her past was here.She was embarrassed. Fear struck her. She was paralyzed to the floor.  
"So do I know you?"Scott asked getting down.  
"He doesn't reconize me"she thought with relief.  
"Um..........no you don't. Peter sent me to get you. Are you ready?"she asked.  
"Yeah. Lead the way."  
  
Shelby was silent half way. He didn't reconize her and she didn't want him to either."So I'm Scott Barringer and you are?"he asked trying to make conversation. "I'm so not talking to you."  
She sped up and went a head into the Main Cabin.  
**************************************************************************************  
The Main Cabin*  
  
"Good you guys are here. So take a seat and you can introduce your self"Peter motioned.  
Shelby went and sat with Kat and Daisy on the couch. Ezra and Auggie had the love seat while Juliette sat in the chair.  
"So that blond is irritateble very easily.. She got an attitude worst than mind. But shes familiar some how. Do I know her?"Scott wondered.  
"Ahem"Peter got Scott's attention.  
"Oh yeah I'm Scott."  
"Now you guys its your turn"Peter said.  
"I'm Auggie"the Latino said.  
"I'm Kat"the black girl waved friendly.  
"Ezra"he motined.  
"And I'm the poor demented girl named Daisy who wears mask"the goth spoke up.  
"Nice"Scott commented sly.  
"So Mrs.Mevrick aren't you gonna tell him your name?"Peter asked.  
"Do I have to?"Shelby asked. "Of course not. Just thought you might like to."Peter gave her a sharp look. "Well you thought wrong."Shelby got up and left the couch heading over to the fire place.  
"Whats wrong with her?"Juliette asked Peter politely. "Mood swings"Peter chuckled lightly. "Hey maybe its that time of the month"Juliette offered. "Maybe"Scott relaxed and took a seat beside Kat and Daisy.  
"Daisy will you go get her please"Peter almost begged."Sure. I wouldn't mind getting my head bitten off."Daisy smiled icily at Peter.  
**************************************************************************************  
Fireplace-  
  
Shelby stood there. She knew him. He was almost a king back in her old high school.He got everything he wanted. The perfect people to date, and the perfect life,while she got stuck with fear and Walt her step-father. She reflected a bit. *If Scott's life is so perfect, why is he here?*she thought.  
They her thoughts were inturrupted.  
"So whats up with the attitude.Your never this mean to a guy newbie"Daisy smiled hopping to cheer her up.  
"I like. Hes great."Shelby tried to smile.  
"Okay then you had better try to get him cause Jules wants dibs first"Daisy looked towards the couch."Whatever"her eyes were silent but calm.She looked towards Scott. How many times in their freshman year had he ever said hi to her. *Never thats how many. Never.*  
"Okay. So lets go confess our feelings to our bestest buddy Peter"Daisy joked."Ha,ha,ha"she fumbled a fake laugh to her friend as they went to join their little group. 


	7. Attitude Problem/I've Got Dibs

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter7  
  
Attitude Problem/I've Got Dibs  
  
  
Main Cabin:  
  
Group-Night  
  
"So Scott your from Sacramento. So is she"Kat stated to the new guy and pointed to Shelby. "Yeah I'm from there. So?"he said coldly. he didn't wanna be buddy buddy with any one around here. "Just trying to make conversation is all"Kat said"can we begin now."  
Daisy sat down beside Scott. He'd taken Shelby's spot. Shelby took the floor and glared at him.  
"Sure we can begin"Peter got the stick from beside him. "You'll catch on in a minute."  
He glanced towards Scott.  
He threw the stick to Auggie. "How do you feel about the newbie?"Peter asked to begin group.  
"Hummm....."Auggie thought"intrested." He tossed it to Jules. "I feel like I need to help him"Jules smiled knowing her answer would please Peter very much. He smiled as she tossed the stick to Kat. *I wonder can Shelby top that. Oh I'd like to get to know him better*Juliette thought *she is such a skank.* A smirk appeared on her face. "Well I feel he needs to check his attitude. And quickly"Kat tosses it to Shelby.  
"Me hum........I think hes got an attitude problem to!"tosses it to Ezra.Peter smirked and gave her a LIKE-YOU-DON'T LOOK. "Well I don't really know him well enough to pass judgement"he tosses it to Scott.  
"Wait am I suppose to say something about myself?"he looks to Peter for guidance. "Yeah you can say something about yourself or the way you feel"he said softly. "I hate having to be here! I don't wanna be here with any of you!"Scott yelled . "And to think we wanted to be your friends"Daisy dryly said. "Shut up you WEIRDO! You don't know anything about me!"he yelled at Daisy who was right beside him.   
*The oh so selfish jock rears its head*Shelby thought.  
"Okay I think thats enough for today"Peter stood. You guys are dismissed and you can go to dinner. Juliette can I speak to you for a second?"  
"Sure Peter. Am I in trouble."she got up from the couch as the others were leaving.  
"Walk with me" Peter smiled. They began to walk towards the cafeteria together.  
"Well Juliette I was thinking. About what you said."  
"What did I say?"  
"Um......about helping Scott. Would you. I mean just for the first two days."Peter's eyes begged.  
"Of course Peter. I'd love to"and she skipped away. I mean literally skipped.  
*Poor Shelby won't even get the chance to touch him.And that means hes mine. All mine and none of Shelby's.*she smiled to herself.  
  
The Cafeteria:  
  
Scott grabbed a tray and stepped into line. When Juliette entered she did the same. About four people were in front of her. She went to the first of the four. It was Rachel Marquette. 'Rach, can I cut please?"Juliette squeaked politely in that prep way. "Sure" Rachel stepped back one allowing Juliette access.  
The lady behind the counter slipped some thing that resembled a beef patti and a bun on Scott's tray.He gave it a look. "Can I get something else?"he asked. "No thats it"Juliette answered for the lunch lady. Scott smirked as he got an apple. "Its not that bad"Juliette laughed. "Whatever"Scott chose orange juice over milk. "Good choice!"she exclaimed following suit and Scott.   
Scott stopped and looked around. Juliette went ahead and sat down. Things were diferent here.  
"Hey Scott sit with us"Juliette motioned to him from the Cliffhanger table."Hey maybe he doesn't want to"Ezra said. "Maybe I do"Scott walked over and sat down next to Juliette.  
  
Daisy, Kat, and Shelby sat at the end of the table. Kat was wonderin why Shelby wasn't all over Scott like she usually was over boy newbies. What was so different about Scott that made Shelby stay in her shell. "So Shelby whats up with the newbie. You don't like?"Kat asked. "Is that what everyone thinks. That I go after the first hot guy I see?"Shelby rolled her eyes. "Well yeah!"Daisy and Kat said in unison. "There is something about him that has scared you off. What is it?"the gothic chick asked her friend. "Nothing! Look if I wanted Scott I could have him. Okay so lets just drop the whole subject okay?" "Yeah okay Shelby"Kat smiled and glanced in Juliette and Scott's direction.  
  
Scott sat taking the brunette in. She was hot. He was tryin to focus on her but he kept wondering about the blond also. The one that had brought him to that lodge. He'd seen her some where before. He couldn't reconize her. "So Scott when were through with dinner do you wanna show me around campus?"Juliette asked. He snapped to attention. "Yeah. That'd be cool. How about we go now. i don't feel like eating another bite of this crap!"he said loudly.  
  
A/n:Sorry about the way I spelled Shelby's name. Okay could I have at least ten reviews. Please. I really don't like begging. 


	8. Changing the Out Take

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter8  
  
Changing the Out Take  
  
Boy's Dorm-  
  
"And that concludes our tour"Juliette squeaked. She reminded him of Cara. He never dated outside  
the boundries. That meant no dating girls that didn't have pep. "So Scott do you have a girl friend?"she asked. "No we broke up. And I'm not lookin for one either"he stated cooly. "Well I'm   
lookin to change that whole your alone scenario"she pulled his head down for a kiss.He was   
shocked but kissed back. He liked the way she kissed.Intensley. *Nothing like Cara.*he compared. She ended the kiss and began to walk away. She turned her head slightly to the side, "Hey Scott if you wanna change that lonely outake on life, you know where I'll be."  
He watched her walk out of sight and he shook his head. He walked into the boys dorm.  
Walking in he saw his bunk number four had been made up. He lay down on it. Auggie came out of   
the bathroom.   
  
"Yo muchacho was that Jules?"he asked.   
  
"Yeah and?"Scott was pointed. "Just wondered"Auggie backed off. *Jules kissed him.Man, that hurts.* Auggie slugged over to his bed and wondered about Jules.  
Ezra became more irritated by the silence than ever. "So Scott what did you do to get yourself   
thrown in here?"  
Scott shot him a look. "All you do is ask questions. Don't you people ever quit?"he got up and left the dorm.  
"Humph! Hes almost as worse as Shelby is"Ezra said to Auggie.   
"Who cares"Auggie whispered the scene with Juliette and Scott playing over in his head.  
  
Campus-  
  
Scott walks around. He feels like he needs a cigarette or something to calm him down a little. His   
anger is boiling. He sees the janitor's shed and figures he can go hide out there for a while until he   
cools down. He goes over and makes sure no one is watching and quietly slips in. "At least it isn't   
home"he says to himself outloud. "Why wouldn't you wanna be home?"Shelby stands up out of the   
shadows. She drops the cigarette and snuffs it out with the heel of her boots."What the Hell are   
you doing in here?"he asks. "No, see the question is why are you here?"she demanded his answer   
her blond hair surrounding her face like a halo."Those two in my dorm were getting boring"he   
comes over and sits on the cart next to her. "Well back off cause this is my space"her voice sounds   
angry."Well does Peter know you have cigarettes?"he asks. "No and its gonna stay that way"Shelby wishes suddenly she could dissapear into thin air. "Yeah if I don't tell"he leans back.  
"Let me guess. There are some conditions right?" "Yep. One cigarette."   
"Thats it?"she eyes him wearily. "Yeah. Thats all."   
Shelby eyed him. There was probably a time when she would've jumped for joy about being this close to him.She reached behind her and got a cigarette from the pack along with the lighter and   
handed it to him. "Here"she said thrusting the cigarette and lighter into his hands. "Thanks"he whispered softly.   
Her blue eyes flashed green as she pushed her hair out of her face. He was watching her every   
move. *She is so familiar*he thinks.   
"So I've gotta go"she moves to leave but his words stop her. "You never told me your name"Scott   
says. It an uneasy silence, then only the sound of the door slamming behind her.  
"What a skank"he says to himself.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morning-Administration Office  
  
Peter stands in his office lectouring Kat about a guy named Hank. "Peter why can't I see him. Hes a   
nice guy!"she shouts. "Kat how well do you really know him?"Peter asks. "Well enough Peter.   
How can I really know him if you won't let me see him?"she questions as a knock comes on his   
door."Hold that thought"he crosses the room and answers the door. Its a delivery man holding a   
single red rose."Hi i was told Kat Cabot was in here"the delivery man said. "Thats me"Kat   
stepped forward. 'Then this is for you"he hands her the rose and turns to leave. "Wait i don't need   
to sign for this?"she asks. "No"he leaves. She sees there is a small tag attached. It reads simply   
From:Hank.   
"I told you Peter. Hank is a good guy."  
"And your still not going to be able to see him. End of disscussion"Peter ends it. She walks out   
slamming the door. Then renters. "He is still a great guy Peter, and you can't change that or my   
feelings"she slamms the door once again. "Teenagers"Peter sighs and shakes his had as he returns   
to his head masterly duties.  
  
*********************  
  
Breakfast-  
  
Everyone was sitting and eating not really saying to much. Juliette was replaying the scene of last   
night with Scott in her head. Auggie is doin the same thing only he wasn't smilin about it. Ezra was   
talking to Daisy at another table, while Kat and Shelby had just walked in."And life just keeps on   
givin"Shelby muttured as she sat down next to Daisy. Kat followed sitting next to Ezra. Shelby   
looked around for Scott. The annoying bothersome jock, whom she hated. *Why do I care where   
he is?*   
  
Scott got his tray and sat next to Juliette. "Hey"she let out a happy squeak. "Whats up?"he asked   
looking over to see Auggie getting up and moving to the table occupied by the other Cliffhangers.  
"Nothing. So did you change your mind? Or somethin?" Juliette swept her brunette hair out of her   
face not even noticing that Auggie had a bit of a hurt look on his face as he left.  
Scott watched it reminded him of some one. Elaine.  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Scott stepped from the pool. He was dripping wet and he was going for a towel near him. Elaine was on the other side of the pool. "Scotty"she called. She swept her hair out of her face in a seductive way.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Scott shuddered the thought of her away. He hated her. Everything about her. The way she made him feel. "So answering questions isn't your strongest point." Juliette gave a laugh even though she was serious. "Sorry"he apologized. "Whats on your mind?"  
"Stuff"he answered quickly.  
"Like what?"she leaned forward almost to close.  
  
Ezra observed the two. He wished he could be like that with Daisy. He liked her. Everything. The goth, the weirdness. Her personality. "Look at those two"he pointed. "Who cares"Auggie sighed. He was'nt liken the whole Juliette/Scott thing. He gave Shelby a look and she gave him one back.  
"Auggie tell me your not jealous"Daisy smiled. She knew it hurt to see them together but they were'nt officially together. "Nah! Jealous over what, that twig. Man get real"he said. Kat smiled deviously at Auggie. "Why don't you just make a move?"  
"Juliette isn't my type"he got up and left the group to make more conversation about the peppy Juliette and the jock Scott.   
  
She finished the rest of her breakfast and dumped her tray quickly to get back to Scott. "So do you wanna make out or what?"Juliette asked. He looked at her. "Yeah I guess." He dumped his tray and then they left together.  
  
"So Shelby your awful quiet"Daisy smacked her on the arm playfully. "Whatever. Just I don't feel like talking now"she said. And she didn't. "You haven't talked a lot lately"Kat smiled at Daisy. "How about we get off the subject of me and get on the subject of something else?"Shelby suggested. "If you say so"Daisy shook her head and they got on the subject of something else.  
  
Janitor's Shed-  
  
They were there on the cot kissing intensely. Juliette was holding his head. She liked how she could feel like she was Shelby. How many times had she seen Shelby seduce guys she'd wanted. But this wasn't just revenge against Shelby, she told herself. This was about getting the guy she wanted. And she had him. No slut like Shelby could have him. He was hers she told herself.  
  
They lay back on the cot Juliette under him. Then he just stopped. "Whats wrong?"she asked. "Nothing"he said and began to kiss her. It was a lifeless kiss. Juliette pushed him off her, then sat up. "No something is wrong. So tell me."  
"I just don't wanna get caught"he lied. "Oh okay. Look we should probably be heading back to the Main Cabin now anyway."  
"Why? Got group or somethin?"he asked. "No. Just thought we could hang out there for a while"Jules said getting up off the cot and heading for the door. "Scott aren't you coming?"  
"Nah I'm gonna hang out here for a while." "Okay"she gave a small squeak and left.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:Sorry if I made Juliette really ditzzy with all the squeaking. Don't be mad please. So if things are happening to fast let me know cause I'll try to fix it. This going to be a pretty long story. Also I'd like to apologize for two things. The way I spelled Shelby's name and about how late this chapter is. So I am really sorry and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.Personally I really loved on the show when my fav couple fought and since I am a weirdo,** I will make them at each others throats for a while. I really love when they fight. Sorry.**   
  
Preview:A little Peter Sophie action, and more Shelby &Scott fighting. 


	9. This Isn't Freshman Year!

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter9  
  
This Isn't Freshman Year  
  
Administration Office-  
  
Sophie watched Peter carefully. He was her boss. She'd known him for so long, back to the days when she use to be a junkie. A messed up drug abuser. He seemed preoccupied.   
  
"Hows Scott doing?"she asked. He looked up sighed and gave his answer. "Not good. Soph i swear that kid has got problems. His attitude and mood swings are almost worse than Shelby's"Peter shook his head. "This is where I say it'll be okay"she walked over to him and he stood. "I wish it was as easy as that Soph. Ya know to say it'll be okay and they're healed. Magically the cutting and the drugs, and the abuse, and the pain will go away." Peter sighed looking down at Sophie. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail with tendrils of hair hanging out. She smiled searching his eyes and feeling his pain. "I know"she whispered, and pulled his head down for a short kiss.  
  
Janitor's Shed-  
  
Shelby walks in not expecting to find Scott there. "Geez do you wanna give me a heart attack or what?'she asks standing still. Time freezing or a least thats how it feels to her. He is silent as he watches her cross the shed. She sits on a stool in the corner and checks to see if she has any cigaretts left, then puts them back in her spot.  
He eyes her, trying to remember. Then he does. Her face comes back to him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Two Nights Before Shelby left for Horizon:  
  
She was dancing alone to music on the dance floor. Matt watched from a corner with Scott and a few others. "Look at that slut. Did Cara even invite her?"Scott asked outloud. "Shut up! I invited her"Matt stuck up for Shelby. "Mind if i ask why?"Scott shot his teamate a look of almost disgust. "Cause I felt like, so shove off it"Matt slammed his beer on a table bside him and walked off.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Shelby Merrick. Now I remember you"he finale spoke after the flashback. Shelby eyes opened wider. He remembered her. After three days her face had finale registered. "Yeah thats me"she shocked her own self at speaking. "Never at a loss for words are you,skank?"he smirked lightly.  
*I am so sick of him calling me that*Shelby thought. "And you never get tired of that word"she retorted.   
"At first"he got off the cot"I dreamed about your face. I just couldn't figure out why you wouldn't tell me your damn name."  
"And let me guess you figured it out all by yourself"she also stood up. "Yeah! And something else just occured to me"Scott stepped closer to her.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Your still the same little whore from freshman year"he smiled.   
It hurt Shelby to hear his words. It cut like a knife that was in her heart. "Whatever"her voice came out choked. "You don't know any Fuckin thing about me"Shelby held back tears that threatened her.  
  
"I don't know anything about you. Common we both know better.Matt dated you. Half of the football team dated you. But I gather that you didn't just get thrown in here from just your conquests, now did you?"he stated coldly.  
"I hate you"Shelby pushed against Scott's chest. He bairly budged. He grabbed her wrist and slammed her against the wall. "Merrick, this isn't freshman year. There isn't any football team. So who will you want next?"Scott felt jolts of electricty,and excitement go through him.  
"Not you"he released her. "Like I would want you"he said backing off. "Yeah see you want Juliette. It fits that whole prom queen/cheerleader, football jock scenario. But hey, each to its own, right?"Shelby walked away from the shed,away from him,.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
A/n:So how was the chapter. Short. Sorry. Hopefully I've gotten you intrigued by this point,some people have pointed out that I make Jules sound like shes real, and that I've got Shelby and her attitude down, so I'm happy. I'm glad that people are enjoying the Scott and Shelby fighting thing. He He so am I cause I'm weird. I think I've fixed all the NAME mistakes and all. So that also a happy for me. So don't I make Matt sound as if he was the only guy that wanted Shelby other than for SEX. I really hope you'll enjoy this story.  
  
Preview: A little Kat and Hank action. Um....lets see...Daisy and Ezra talk(sorta intresting)..um....oh and Shelby and Auggie try not to let Scott get to them.  
  
Hope your intrigued,and I hope your inticipating the arrival of: NOT LETTING SCOTT GET TO   
ME 


	10. Not Letting Scott Get to Me

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter10  
  
Not Letting Scott Get To Me  
  
3 Days Later-  
  
Kat and Juliette were talking at lunch. It was the usual. One of their favorite things to do. Talk   
about Scott and Hank.  
"Do you think I should sneak out and hang with Hank tonight?"Kat asked.  
Juliette was trying to be thoughtful. "Of course meet him"her eyes were excited for Kat. Shelby   
got her tray, and sat down. "Barf queen, and Kat. Whats up?"she smiled. Juliette intent on not   
letting Shelby ruin her day smiled right back. It scared Shelby a little. "Nothing except Kat has a   
date with Hank, and she has to sneak out, tonight"Juliette said cheerfully. "Jules"Kat gave her a   
why'd ya tell look.  
  
"Look Kat, Shelby is the queen of sneaking out, no offense Shelby"Jules looked at Shelby. "And   
none taken"Shelby retorted. "And she can help you"Jules countinued.  
"Really, I don't remember voulunteering"Shelby started to eat. "Please Shelby. I really wanna see   
Hank. I haven't seen him in weeks. We have to be together"Kat's eyes did the whole puppy eye   
thing. "Oh whatever"Shelby gave up. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you"Kat came around the   
table and hugged Shelby.  
Scott sees the blond sitting there content with Juliette and Kat. He knows that she is uneasy with   
him around, but decides he doesn't care. He sits his tray down beside Juliette. "Scott hi"she   
smiles.  
  
Shelby observes. It makes her sick that things are going so well for them. She gets up from the   
table. "So Kat i'll see you later"Shelby walks away with her tray. "Yeah okay later"Kat yells out   
a confused look on her face. "Whats up with her?"Scott asks. "Who cares?"Juliette rolls her eyes   
and stears the conversation back to him and her."I'm not letting you get to me Scott"she whispered"I am so not."  
  
Campus-  
  
Ezra was headed straight for Daisy. Secretly he had a crush on her. She'd never let him get that   
close though. She thought of him as a friend, just that. only that. But he wanted that to change. He   
smiled as he neared her. She was looking at the mountain. He'd caught her doing that quite a few   
times, but he never said anything. "Hey Daze"he smiled. "Hey Ezra"her gaze turned to him.   
  
"I heard Peter talking. He said that this Saturday, since we've had a pretty good three months were   
having a GBC"Ezra smiked seeing her confusion. "Ezra I just got here three months ago. Whats a   
GBC?"Daisy asked tilting her head slightly. "Oh yeah thats right. Your still a recent newbie. A   
GBC is a Good Behavior Campout."  
  
Daisy was still comfused. "A what?"  
  
"Its where your group gets to have the Main Lodge and the kitchen to its self for one night every three months"Ezra shook his head in a my-prayers-have-been-answered-sort of way. "Thats cool. I   
can't wait to see what juvenile things will happen. Yay"and she walked away. He stared after her. He smiled and walked away to.  
  
Boy's Dorm-  
  
Auggie sat on his bunk, number two. He was mad. Tired of Juliette ignoring him for Scott. It wasn't fair. He and Juliette had been great until Scott came into the picture. There had to be more to them than just friendship. He felt like hurting some one. Some one like Scott.  
  
"Forget it, muchacho"Auggie said.  
  
"Yo, people will think you have a problem Auggie"Scott walked in.  
  
"Ya know I'm not the one to dump on today"Auggie looked up as Scott lay on his bed.  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't want a gang banger to beat me up" a stiff smile appeared on his face.  
  
"No what meat"the litino exclaimed. "I'm not gonna get to you. Okay. So you can quit trying."  
  
Auggie let it rest. He got up and left the room. He couldn't take anymore of Scott's attitude than he already was. It was enough to know that Jules kissed him,was with him. Enough to drive him insane.  
Scott just looked after him bewilderment on his face.  
  
Docks-Night  
  
Hank was standing there in the quiet moonlight waiting for her. He wondered if she'd ever show up. He was starting to get worried that he'd get caught. Finale he caught the sight of her. She was dressed in a black coat with some cloths she'd borrowed from Shelby.  
"Hey"she whispered reaching for his mouth. He claimed her and it lasted for five minutes.  
"I missed you alot"he smiled. "Did you get the rose?"  
"Yeah. Gosh Hank, it was beautiful until it wilted"she smiled. He was cute. She liked how his Native American features seemed to fit right with the mountain and moonlight.  
"So how did Peter take it?"he hugged her close. "I don't know. And for the first I don't really care what Peter thinks. I just knew i had to be with you tonight. So that only we matter"Kat warmed into him.  
"I'm glad your here tonight. Its great"Hank laughed softly as they sat down on the docks.  
"I'm glad I'm here to."  
"So now we can talk?"he asked wrapping his arm around her.  
"Hank."  
"No Kat, we said we were gonna talk about why your here"Hank tried to push the subject.  
"I can't talk about that right now."  
"Why?"he asked wanting to really understand. Wanting to see her and love her for the scars of her past.  
"I just can't tell. Anyway I have to go. They're about to make rounds and I don't wanna get caught"she stood up. "Bye Hank."  
She left leaving him there to wonder why he'd thought he could get an answer out of her  
anyway.  
________________________________________________________  
A/n:Sorry its been so long. I just kept wondering if I should countinue this story. If you have an opinion on this matter let me know.  
  
Preview: Scott and Shelby argue. Then Juliette argues with Shelby. So that wy the chapter is called arguments. Stay tuned and intrigued. Later. Oh READ/REVIEW 


	11. Arguments

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter11  
  
Arguemnts  
  
Campus-  
  
It was a new morning at Horizon but the tension was still strong.  
Shelby had her back turned to Scott. He bumped into her on purpose on his way to the cafeteria.  
"Excuse you"Shelby stopped in her tracks.Scott turned around and walked back towards her. "You mean excuse you. You were in my way"Scott stated. She tilted her head to the side a bit.   
  
Crowds of people stopped what they were doing to watch the argument.  
  
"I was in your way,JACKASS. Whatever. I'm sorry your life is FUCKIN screwed up,but that doesn'tgive you the right to treat people the way you do"Shelby screamed.  
Scott looked around.*Forget them. What do they know about me and my life.*  
"Shelby I know the real you. We went to high school together. We really don't wanna bring up the past,now do we?"Scott asked and Shelby heard a few snickers come from some where.  
She dived for Scott pushing him to the ground with a new found strength,she didn't bother hitting him because Peter was watching.  
Shelby stood above Scott."Maybe I should've been the football star,huh?"she was about to walk away when Peter came up.  
"Both of you"he said through grittted teeth. "Chopping now."  
Scott shot Shelby an icy glare,and one was returned.  
"See this is all your fault,Shelby"Scott picked up the ax and begin splitting wood with Roger watching in amusement.  
  
  
Cafeteria-  
  
As everyone was slowly crowding into the cafeteria and getting their lunch, two Cliffhangers   
walked in. Daisy and Juliette got in line after grabbing a tray. "So Ezra and Auggie have kitchen duty together"Juliette looked over to see the two hard at lunch.  
"And your point being?"Daisy moved up.  
Just stating the facts Day-z"she recieved her food.  
"And how obvious was it that I couldn't see them"Daisy annoyed moved along.  
"Hows it goin Auggie?"Juliette smiled in his direction. He smiled back. "Good as it gonna get"he   
commented as she left the lunch line with Daisy.  
Juliette looked around for Scott her new boy friend and spotted him walking in with Shelby. What   
are they doing together?"Juliette wondered as the two blonds wandered over to the Cliffhanger   
table.  
  
Table-  
  
"So your good for something"Shelby laughed, for the first time in days, at Scott.   
"Thanks I guess"he grumbled as Juliette neared.   
"Where have you guys been?"she demanded an answer. Daisy shook her head and sat down across   
from Juliette with her tray.  
"Peter had us chopping wood because we got into a small argument"Scott explained.  
"Oh"she sounded relieved and sat down next to him.  
"What did you think princess. That I had seduced your little boy friend, didn't you?"Shelby stood.   
Daisy watched intrested. "Just like a soap opera"she commented eating the artificial peaches.  
"Shut up Morticia"Scott threw her a glance, but Daisy only smiled and became more intrested.  
"Yes. But I'm sorry about not trusting you, Scott"she turned to him. Her apology directed only to   
him. Shelby's anger boiled.  
"You think you know me Juliette. But you don't. None of you know shit about me"Shelby walked   
away a few eyes on her.  
"Juliette are you okay? She had no right"Scott defended.  
"I hate her Scott'Juliette sobbed. He got up from the table.   
'Where are you goin?she asked looking up. Her dark brown eyes following his being. "Don't   
worry I'l be right back"he left her with Daisy who was crackin up.  
"Whats so funny?"Juliette shot her a glance.  
"God you two are so pathatic its funny."  
"Whatever"Juliette sulked, slumped in her chair and began to eat.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/n:I have gotta be the worst person in the world. I am so sorry for keeeping you guys waiting on this story. i promise I'll update again by Wed. night okay. So thanks for all your reviews.   
Preview:Scott and Shelby's argument will lead to getting revenge. So watch out for GETTING BACK AT SHELBY. I love feedback so you can email me at :  
horizen36@hotmail.com  
Later guys and read/review PLease 


	12. Getting Back At Shelby

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter12  
  
Getting Back At Shelby  
  
Docks-  
  
Shelby sat there rapped up in a ball. Why was everything falling in Juliette's favor? First the guy   
she hates comes, and hes the only one shes ever been able to let intemadate her. "God Shelby is it just you or are you in hell?"she asked herself.  
Scott came around the corner after a few students told him where she was. She sat there balled up   
on the docks. Is it my fault?he wondered. Then he heard her speak.  
  
"Your in hell"he answered her question while sticking his hands in his pockets. Shelby sat up and looked behind her only to see Scott.Why couldn't he get it? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? When she answered her tone was gruff."I am now"she saw him become amused.  
  
"So what was up with the whole I gotta hurt Juliette thing"he asked trying to be friendly, trying to see behind that whole wall she'd built up over the years.  
"Hurt her! Funny but I could care less if Juliette feels or not." She stood but stayed still.  
"Really"he questioned."You don't care who you hurt?"  
"No. Scott leave okay because if you stay another second I'll-"she was cut off.  
"You'll do what?"he was taking to much pleasure in this as he stepped closer to her he saw a   
flash and felt a pain in his right cheek.  
He yelped slightly.  
"Thats what I'll do"she smiled going into bitch mode.  
"Okayyyyy!!!"he was confused by her little switch of moods. First shes mad as hell, next as sad as a puppy, then shes back to being mad as hell and a total bitch.  
Scott backed away and Shelby circled him. "See Scott I learned one thing from my mother"she smiled weirdly.  
"And what was that?"he asked not really wanting to know.  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK I GOT THIS TOTAL BITCHY ATTITUDE!"she screeched pretty loudly.  
"I'm guessing her,huh?"he rubbed his cheek and shrugged it off with a question.  
Shelby cooled her jets after that. "Yep so steer clear of me, Scott. Oh and one more thing. Your right this isn't freshman year. Its sophmore. A brand new year, and were starting it off right. At each others throats"she laughed and walked away. He was shocked at her new comeback. "Hey Scott"he heard her say"group is in five".  
He wanted to be mad at her but he saw the way she acted. She wanted to be independent, she sorta reminded him of someone with that attitude problem. Just he didn't know who. "I'll get you back Merrick. I promise I will",he said to no one in particular.  
  
Main Cabin-  
  
Group was just about to begin when Scott walked through the door. Juliette looked up then Auggie looked at her. She sighed with relief as he sat next to her."Where have you been?"she asked.  
"Nowhere"Scott smiled as Peter cleared his throat.  
"Scott it is sometimes a good idea to get here a bit early"Peter said. "Yeah sure whatever"Scott slouched down a bit and rolled his eyes.  
Peter ignored his attitude and went on with it. "Okay as you know its been three months since the last hike this group had"Peter stated a fact as Ezra's face fell.'Common,Ezra tried to use mind power over Peter,'tell them about the GBC.' He looked at Daisy and she looked at him and smiled.  
"So were gonna go for a hike around near the river. Just a hike. Really its to get you in touch with the outdoors and and just to have fun. Since Daisy and Scott are new, this will really be there first hike out here."Peter looked in each of their directions.  
Ezra sat there. He wondered was Daisy thinking he was a liar. "Oh and two more things this hike is tommorow at noon. Oh and were having a Good Behavior Campout Friday"Peter finished up. "Yes"the words exploded from Ezra's mouth.  
"Yay!"Juliette exclaimed. "This won't be a total drab"Shelby's sarcastic tone kicked in.  
"Well it beats doin nothing"Auggie said to her.  
"Shut up freak"Shelby shot at him, feeling pretty damn aggitated.  
"Okay. Quiet down its time to begin group"Kat said she'd been pretty quiet because she was thinking about her date she'd had with Hank.  
"Thanks Kat"Peter said getting the stick out. "Okay were gonna tell about someone frome our past and see how that person fit into our lives".  
'Oh this is gonna be good',Scott thought.'Told you I was gonna get you back. He knew just who he was gonna talk about. 


	13. --What to Tell--Who to Hurt--Dreams

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter13  
  
--What to Tell--Who to Hurt--Dreams  
  
  
Main Cabin-  
  
The Cliffhangers sat and they for once had nothing to say.Their past were the reason,after all  
that they were here. Peter gave them hopeful glances,especially to Shelby who never shared anything with her group.  
  
"So whos first?"Peter asked,more hopefulness in his voice. A few heads looked up but the rest laid their content eyes to rest on the floor,or on the cieling. "Oh common guys,its not gonna be that bad.You don't even have to share the persons name if you don't want to"Peter gave another glance towards Shelby but she didn't give an inch.  
  
"I'll go"Ezra spoke up and gave his group half a smile. "Okay well the person from my past is my best friend who happens to be a girl. Her name was Ruthie. We were so tight. And when we were about twelve,she was in a bad car accident. It was really terrible but everyone survived though. I'll never understand how,but they all survived. But thats not everything that happened to Ruthie that summer.Ruthie well she got raped and I was the only person pasides her family that knew.No one knew what she was going through. Not even me and I was her best friend. The only thing that I hate about it is.......I'm here and not with my best friend trying to help her."  
  
They were all silent. Starring at Ezra. In their eyes,even if only for a moment,he was some how magnificent. "Wow Frieken,I'm sorry"Daisy said sadly. "Yeah" everyone,except for Scott, and Shelby said in unison.  
  
"Um.......whos next?"Peter asked. He glanced around the room,his eyes never resting. "Oh common"he chided them lightly.  
  
"God,Peter"Shelby screamed. "Why can't you get it? If we really wanted to disscuss our past so badly,trust me we'd be up late into the night talkin about it. Can't you just for once see that group is something we don't need." Her tone softened into a whisper as she leaned forward and put her head in her hands.  
"Shelby.I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upsett you,really"Peter said to the broken teenager.  
She looked up and gave him a look of disgust.  
"I don't want your pity." Everyone looked at each other as if to say what-is-up-with-her.  
Shelby looked around. "I don't want any of your empty symphathy,because i don't have any for you."  
"God,Shelby. Even when people are trying to help you. You push them away. Hello look at your life. Its screwed up enough as it is"Juliette remarked sick of Shelby's attitude problems.  
"Juliette what do you know about me? Nothing.And thats how I like it,okay?"  
  
Kat leaned over to Peter. "This is getting out of hand Peter"she said. "No lets see where this goes"Peter said refocusing on the other teens and Shelby.  
  
"How can we know anything about your life when you don't even wanna be friends with anyone"Juliette said.  
"Friends.All they do is stab you in the back. Who needs em?"she challenged any of them to say something different,because they new it was the truth. Most of their friends had made the trouble,and left them to take the fall for it all.  
Scott looked at Shelby. He had all ways wanted to know if she had any friends at all. Now he knew what she thought of them,but he still didn't know if she'd ever had a friend.  
  
"None of us had a choice to choose to come here. When I came here I didn't have any friends and thats the way I'm gonna keep it. So you can all exile me from you little group but just remeber,I'm as cold as ice and I don't hurt and I don't cry."  
  
"Great speech,Shelby"Auggie clapped his hands together a few times sarcasticly. "We'll be sure to try and not be friends with you. I mean its not all that hard to do,really"Ezra rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah Shelby we won't make an effort if don't" Juliette shrugged. The three that had nothing to say just sat there never daring to pass judgement.  
  
"Okay who wants to go next"Peter said. Scott raised his hand. "Okay go for it, Scott"Peter's way to enthusiastic voice rang out clearly.  
  
"Okay I knew this girl."He glanced at Shelby quickly then retreated his eyes to the floor. "I didn't really know her that well,but she was really lose. She wasn't up tight and all American Eagle preppy and stuff. She was just her. I never really ever said anything to her. I guess I knew I was to good for her but my friends didn't think so.They were all intimate with her."  
  
Shelby glanced up and knew Scott was talking about her.No one even sensed that person was her. She sighed,she just couldn't win.  
  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is that maybe if i would have known her for her and not for her reputation things might have been a little nicer, but I still definetly wouldn't have dated her."  
His shallow self re-emerged.  
  
"Okay that was good,Scott"Peter looked at his watch. Okay guys groups over but remeber tommorow. Hiking time"he said happily as the group departed. Groans could be heard as they left.  
  
Campus-  
  
The other three girls had gone on to their dorms and so had Scott and Ezra, while Juliette and Auggie walked slowly.Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"So I think Peter is an alien"Juliette said a really unintelligent comment.  
"What do ya mean?"Auggie asked a bit confused and a bit happy. After all he was walking with Juliette.  
"I mean he is just a tad bit happy for a normal human being"she laughed and looked Auggie in the eyes as they reached the girl's dorm.  
"So thanks"she smiled shyly stepping up onto the stairs of the building.  
"For what?"Auggie slyly shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"For walking me to my dorm. That was sweet of you."  
"Welcome." Thunder shook vilently although no lightining appeared.  
  
'Man if she just kisses me'Auggie thought.  
  
"So good night Auggie"Juliette turned and went inside. "Yeah,night"he called walking away into the opposite direction,his thought fading.  
  
Boy's Dorm-  
  
"So what was up with Shelby tonight?"Ezra asked Scott as if he had the answer. Scott gave Ezra an annoyed look.  
"Look E-Z I have other things to do other than try and figure out whats up with the skank. Obviously she was mad"Scott sighed and shook his head and got into bed. Ezra crawled into his own bed as Auggie emerged from the bathroom and got into his own also.  
"You know what I think is up with Shelby?"Auggie asked. "I think shes just being Shelby. I mean its not like its the first time this has ever happened. Memeber that hike where Jules twisted her ankle three months ago.Well she got mad cause her and Kat had escort Jules back to the infirmary."  
"True. Thats true"Ezra said.  
"Well now that we've solved the mystery of whats up with the skank can we all get some sleep? We do have to go hiking tommorow."  
"Whatever meat"Auggie turned off his desk lamp beside him as lightining and thunder filled the night air outside.  
  
Later on that night----  
  
  
Scott tossed and turned.  
  
~Dream~  
Why was she here? Matt had invited her,but why did he even care that she was here? So he walked over to her on the dance floor. She started to slowly wrap her arms around him,so he wrapped his hands around her small waist.  
"So Scott change your mind about that date yet?"she asked as she tossed her blond hair out of her face quickly.  
"Common Shelby. You know I'm with Cara"he smiled as she tried to seduce him. She leaned in to to kiss him,but then changed her mind as Matt came near.  
Scott let go when he saw his bestfriend. "For someone who didn't want her here you sure are into her" Matt growled. "Common Matthew we were just dancin. Thats it I promise"Shelby dragged him away from Scott where they could dance.  
~End of Dream~  
  
He awoke in a sweat. That was the same dream he'd had for a few nights straight. His eyes adjusted to the dark and he looked over on his digital clock. It read 5 o'clock a.m.. He swung his legs over the ledge and pulled on a pair of jeans. There was no way he could sleep after that dream. He didn't wanna think about Shelby Merrick right now.  
  
Girl's Dorm-  
  
Shelby jolted awake. She hadn't been dreaming about anything particular. Just a regular happy dream. The best kind she decided. She quietly got out of her bunk and went to the closet at the end of the dorm and got out her Addias®pants and sports bra. She got a jacket out just in case Peter decided he wanted to put her on shuns for being out of dress code.  
She went into the bath room and dressed quickly,then left.  
  
  
  
A/n:I am glad people are still reading this fic and r countinuing to praise me. Smiles at the thought of being praised like an empress. Yeah loving the thought. Well hope your strapped in because your in for some really great chapters. Also don't worry about this story ending s soon, even if your not though. LoL! So Ill just let you review now. I was thinkin of startin a mailing list and I will promise to let you know as soon as the next chp is up. Just leave the review and I'll get back to you, If not then thats okay to. You guys are great, later chaps~ Niki(man i type a lot) 


	14. Babe In Arms (Part1)

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter14  
  
Babe In Arms(Part1)  
  
Campus-  
  
Shelby went to the mother and baby bear totem pole and began to stretch. She hadn't had a good  
run since Scott had been here. She frowned at the thought of him. What gave him the right to talk about her in group? Fiercly she countinued to stretch then sat down on the grass to relax before the run.  
  
Scott saw Shelby from a little ways off at the picnik table. He walked over not even knowing how his feet were moving.'Don't say anything stupid Barringer'he warned his own self.  
"Whats up skank?"he asked.  
  
'Damn it'he kicked himself mentally. She cocked her head to the side as if she weren't really seeing him at all. "I thought I was the only one up"she said to him choosing to avoide the argument that would have started. "Why,if you'd known I was out here. Would you have stayed in?"he smiled. The sky behind him was turning a bit purple,a small ray from the sun hit the diamond ear ring. It glinted and gleamed. "So I gotta get runnin"Shelby stood and dusted of the back of her black pants.  
"Where to?"he asked. "Like you really wanna know"she scowled at him for being so nosy.  
"Common I really,really wanna know"he smiled watching her with a content gaze. She was unsteady and unsure of whether to tell him or not. "I'm gonna go for a run around Horizen"she put her hand on her hip. "Oh. Well thats cool. So I'll see you later I guess?"he looked off into the distance.  
  
He sounded like he was trying to be nice. 'No. Scott Barringer does not have a freakin heart'she thought. "Yeah,whatever"she started to run. He watched her retreating form and shook his head.  
He just didn't get her.  
  
  
Noon-Campus-  
  
Everyone was just waiting around and there was no need to pack since it was just a hike. Daisy,Juliette,Kat,Auggie,Jules,Ezra,and Scott stood to the right near the Main Cabin while Shelby was sitting down on the piknick tables away from them. 'I wanted them to be away from me, especially Scott. But this morning something happened........he was I think trying to be nice for a change. Oh my god what am I doing. Its not like I want him or something,but if we made an effort just to be nice to each other for a few moments. Could things be different.' Shelby sat deep in thought until Peter rushed over to the group by the Main Cabin.   
  
"Hey Peter whats up?"Kat asked. "Guys"Peter said short of breath. There.......is.....a little....girl...  
lost in the woods"he panted.  
"Oh my god"Juliette looked serious for a moment. "Who is it? What happened?"  
"Its Annie Yao's daughter Gracie. They were out camping last night and during that time the storm started and they were inside the tent. Well this morning Annie woke up and Gracie was gone."  
Peter looked at them. "So what can we do to help?"Auggie asked.  
"Well your all gonna help look for her,of course"Peter glanced over his shoulder and looked at Shelby. "Peter"Kat said"we're doing everything she said to do."  
"I know but right now we can't leave Shelby out of this okay. We need her help. So Auggie go get her."  
  
Auggie smiled as he walked over to Shelby. "Hey Shelb. Whats up?"he asked. She looked up as her thoughts were inturrupted.  
She didn't return his smile. "What is it, Auggie?"she looked away.  
"A little girl got lost in the woods and Peter says we have to look for her,and well he sent me over to get you."  
Auggie dugged the front of his boot into the dirt.  
"And I guess I have to come"she got off the piknick and stalked over to the Cliffhangers. "Glad you decided to come Shelby"Peter smiled. "I am oh so happy to be here"she moved to the back of the group reluctantly.  
Peter explained that they might need to climb and so they had to have their gear.  
They went along to the shed and got their things ready and Sophie appeared soon after wards.  
  
"So I guess I'm ready"Sophie smiled brightly. "Thats good. Look Sophie you know how I was married right?"Peter said shly although he didn't like to dwell on his past.  
"Yeah of course. Chloe,right?"  
"Um hum....well shes coming to Horizen next week to be exact."  
Sophie fumbled with her thoughts. "Oh really." 'Great Sophie. That all you could come up with even when he mentions his ex.'  
Peter eyed her as he said this next. "Sophie shes coming to Horizen because she wants to see me about our marriage. Shes even bringing my daughter April"Peter said looking towards the sky. As if an angel was gonna swoop down and tell him the answers.  
"Oh so your probable gonna want me to move out of your house so we won't run into each other huh?"she said it so bluntly, because it was so clear."I didn't know you had a daughter."  
"I know, alot of people don't know about April. Its only temporary and pasides April is going to a boarding school and Chloe got her out just for this. I barely ever get to see her."  
Sophie tried to muster a smile.  
"This is great Peter." 'How long can you keep this up?'she wondered.  
The teens soon reappeared ready to find the missing girl.  
  
  
Some where in the Woods-  
  
A young Gracie was walking when she slipped. She felt herself falling.  
  
Falling.............  
  
She wanted to stop. She called out. "Mommy. Mommy!!!!!!"  
  
She was caught on a snag somewhere in the rock. Hopefully someone would come along and find   
  
her. Soon before she started to fall again.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
A/n: I am so sorry that i have kept you guys waiting. But I am working on chapter 15 to go along with this story. Oh also this is of course my perspective of BABe in ARms. So as usual I love feed back and you guys are great with the reviews. So read and and tell me what you thik. Also I think you'll be surprized at some of the things that is going to happen. Later. 


	15. Babe In Arms(Part2)/Some Weird Saying

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter15  
  
Babe In Arms(Part2)/Some Weird Saying  
  
  
Woods-Clearing  
  
All the teens stood around getting instructions on what to do. Peter was now teaming them up. Shelby was paying attention although she didn't wanna climb any rocks today. She was just hopin to find the girl plain and simple.  
Scott stood in front of her with his arm around Juliette's waist while getting a stern look from Sophie.  
"Okay guys." Peter voice rang out. "I 'm gonna pair you guys up. Also remember the base channel is thirty four. So lets get to it. Ezra and Auggie."  
They went to get their map of the area they were covering, and the red walkie talkie. "Daisy, and Scott."  
Daisy shot Scott a scary look , and he sighed inwardly as he accepted the map and blue walkie talkie from Peter.   
"Shelby and Juliette"Peter looked up from the list he was reading off. He saw the two girls exchange didtasteful looks. "Well great"he muttured under his breath.   
  
"I'll get the map and walkie talkie Juliette"Shelby muttured seeing the other girl eyeing Scott as he moved away.   
"Yeah okay Shelby"she said to the blond. "Hey Scott wait"she called out.  
He stopped and waited for her. She came towards him and smiled softly. "Hey I just wanted to tell you good luck trying to find that little girl"she smiled.  
He looked past her. "Ah yeah, I guess"he looked ahead to where Daisy was waiting with impatience written on her face.  
Juliette stepped away and went to join Shelby, who held the pink walkie talkie and map.  
"So princess are you ready?"Shelby asked. "Um....yeah"and they went the way their map told them to.  
  
"Ah Peter"Kat tapped him on his shoulder lightly. "What about me?"she asked. "Well Kat since your senior a cliffhanger you will be base. Here ya go"he handed her a green communication device, and went to talk to Annie, to try and calm her.  
  
An Airplane:  
  
Chloe Scarbrow and her fifteen year old daughter sat side by side. While she drifted off to sleep, April rocked to her music. She sung along gently to Outkast 'The Whole World.' She knew every word as she countinued to sing she started to think about her father. She was out of boarding school for the first time in a year. Would he remember her. He short curly black hair fell into her face as she gently brushed it away. "Daddy"she whispered. "Just be my father."  
  
South Woods-  
  
Shelby was stepping over rocks and Juliette was trailing behind. "Shelby wait"Juliette called out. "How about you speed up Queenie. We have at least another mile to cover, and your slowing us up"Shelby tried to sound reasonable.   
"What ever Shelby. With you leading we'll probable end up as lost as that little girl"she called out.   
Shelby stopped in her tracks. 'I have more self control than this. I do. Wait I'm the ice queen no I don't.' She turned around her eyes narrowing. "If you would stop acting like such a ditzy bitch then maybe we could have found that little girl by now"Shelby screamed.  
"I don't have time for this. Ever since Scott has came here, you've been as bitchy as ever. So do us alll a favor and get lost."   
Shelby turned away from her, the comment not fazing her. "Play into your delusions Jules, I'm gonna find that girl.  
  
East Woods-  
  
Daisy and Scott were walking, no talking. Only pointing out to the map. "So you know Shelby from back in California, right?"Daisy broke the silence.  
"Yeah Morticia, I know the little skank"he threw over his shoulder moving along. She stopped in her tracks. "Scott your an arrogant ass hole. Whatever ego trip your on, you need to get off on planet Denial because sooner or later your going to have to. For the next three years your stuck with me and the little skank as you put it"Daisy pushed past him.  
He shook his head and followed. "I don't plan on being here that long."  
  
West Woods-  
  
Auggie was holding the map while Ezra went scouting around. He came back a few minutes later. "I didn't see anything over there, i hope the others are havin more luck than we are."  
He leaned against a pine tree. "Yeah, man the woods is not the place for a muchacho like me"Auggie looked around,wiping sweat from his brow. "Yeah i know what ya mean, but the sooner we find the little girl the sooner we can go back to civilization."  
  
East Woods-  
"This is just my day"Scott said. He looked back at Daisy and she sneered at him. "The bitches i get stuck with"he mummured under his breath. he countinued on walking until he came to a small stream.  
Daisy came up beside him. "I don't think she crossed this?"Daisy looked at the stream.  
"I guess not but there is a chance she umm....went up stream maybe." Scott gave his best guess.   
" All I know is she must be cold and alone. Not something you wanna be in the woods." Daisy solemly thought. "Okay well we got about a good forty five minutes of sunlight left so lets go up stream and start from there"he left Daisy to ponder.  
He walked away, his arrogance rearing its head.  
"If i had this much self control with my father, i would not be here"Daisy began to follow.  
  
South Wood-  
  
Shelby was still in the lead. Juliette was legging behind and beggining to rest, and Shelby wanted her to stop complaining about having crams in her right legs. Although hearing her complaints made Shelby countinued on.   
"Shelby, common you have to wait up"Juliette bent to rub her leg.   
"No i don't"Shelby bellowed out to her. "Pleeeasssseeee"Juliette finale taking no more sat down on a fallen log. Shelby turned around to find a stubborn Juliette. "Okay Queenie, the way i see it is if you want to get back to Horizen quicker, all we have to do is find the kid, and we can go"Shelby smirked. "One problem, we can't find her"Juliette countinued to rub her leg. "Okay we'll take a break for about five minutes, but thats it"Shelby went to sit beside her.  
  
Base-  
  
"Okay you guys have to check in sometimes"Kat murmured to no one.  
"Really"she heard a familiar voice. ". She looked up to see Hank. "Hi"she said softly. "Hi"he repeated her words as if there were suppose to be more to them. "So what are you doin up?" Bluntness sounded in her voice.  
"Same as you. My shift for looking for Gracie is over though. So I kinda wanted t talk, to you"he smiled. 'If his smile was any sweeter'Kat thought on a sigh. "I can talk after we find her, I promise"Kat looked away. "Whatever you want"he walked away.  
  
East Woods-  
Moomy, mommy!"a young Gracie called from a bove on a cliff. she'd been here for so long. It was to far up for her to climb down, and she was to far from the top.  
  
"I can't believe were out here this late and no one has found her yet"  
Scott looked around. "Shhh"Daisy walked in front of him, her ears perked for the slightest sound.  
  
"Mommy, mommy"cried Gracie.  
  
"There it is again,did you hear it?"Daisy asked. "Yeah i did, i htink, common you gotta be kidding me"Scott looked up in the direction of a small cliff but one big enough to need rock climbing gear.  
Daisy looked in the same direction. "Life can really give a defining moment anytime,huh?"she asked Scott as he began unpacking his gear. He looked up for a sec. "Whatever"he muttured returning to what he was doing. "I'm going to contact Peter, okay?"she asked. "Okay I'm gonna get the girl."  
  
He could feel his feet digging into the rock. Friction climbing was no fun. He was about twelve more inches away from her. "Hey little girl, whats your name?"Scott asked trying to keep his mind off falling. "Gracie"she said in a small voice, frightened.  
"Its okay, I'm gonna get you, okay"Scott tried to reassure the six year old that she'd be safe.  
  
"Kat, this is Daisy,over."  
  
"Daisy, did you find her?"  
  
"Yeah, Scott cllimbing up there now."  
  
"Great, I'm gonna go let Peter know. Over and out."  
  
Daisy threw the walkie talkie onto soft pile that Scott had made while pulling out his gear. She looked up and saw him consentrating vigourously to get to the small girl. He was almost there. He was so very close.  
  
"Well Gracie, I'm almost there. Hey can you keep a secret?"he asked still struggling to reach her. 'Just a few more, Scott'he told himself. "Yeah he heard he answer. "You mom was really scared"he smiled gently as he reached her.  
"She was?"Gracie asked as Scott reached out to take her. She wrapped her arms around his kneck.  
"Yeah, she was very worried." He began to lower him and the smal child carefully as not disturb the stakes he'd beat into the rock. "But my mom is not afraid of anything"Gracie assured him with a confused look on her face. "No she was very worried. Since this is a secret, you can't tell okay?"Scott put his pointer finger to his lips. "I won't, cause I promised"Gracie yawned slightly as they reached the ground. 'Hey Gracie"Scott said.  
"Yeah."  
"Don't ever run off from your mother again, okay. Promise."  
"I promise"she began to drift off to sleep as Daisy rushed over. "That was scary"she commented, as she saw the sleeping form in Scott's arms. "Yeah I guess. Common lets get back to Base."  
  
Base-  
They all stood around to admire Scott. "Scott you did a brave thing"Peter said.  
"Yeah a stupid but brave thing"commented Juliette. "Shut up Queenie we all know you wouldn't have done it"Shelby smirked.  
"Would so"Juliette whined a bit. "Sure you would have"Shelby chimed in as they alll laughed.  
  
Auggie and Daisy stood in the background watching their friends. "So this is going to be the next three years huh?"he asked Daisy. "We think we can live a way from what we hate, but are defined by those very things, it feeds upon us...sustained by our belief that we are doing something right. We think we are great in our protests...but we just become the bitter offspring of what we oppose. We become prisoners in our own cages"she smiled at her insight of life in its bleak form.  
"So your saying we will eventually grow to become friends if we try not to?"he asked.  
"I don't know it just seemed like the right thing to say at the time"Daisy smiled and walked away as Auggie began to laugh at the b.s. she'd just said.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
/n:It has taken me two weeks to write this chapter because I had writers block. Did I surprize you with who would find gracie? Nothing is ever what it seems. i have no idea what happened with the aying, i just found it and wanted to use it. Hey whoever it belongs to can't sue me because ya have no clue who i am, but i don't own waht daisy said. Well did ya like. Hope so, so review cause it only takes a second to write a comment and tell me if it was great and you loved it, or if it ws bad and i need to work on it, right. Buh bye.   
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
Special Annoucement/: If you would like to recieve a pic that goes along with babe in arms leave a request in the form of a review aong with your email address, and I will end you one. okay. Latr.~Niki 


	16. Somethings We Cannot Change

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter16  
  
Somethings We Cannot Change  
  
  
Girls Dorm-  
The sun was already creeping over the horizen. The birds were outside chirping softly. No one was awake in the girls dorm except Juliette. She lay there not moving, only content. She was thinking about Scott. She loved being with him only she felt she tried to be to much for him.  
  
The alarm clock blarred on Kat's bed stand. There were a few moans. "Common shut it off already"Daisy mummbled sleepily.   
"I know, common Kat"Shelby moaned also. "Alright, alright"Kat sighed as her hand snaked out from the warmth of her blanket and shut the alarm off with a quick click of the snooze button.  
Juliette sat up. She looked around and saw that all the other girls had turned over and fell quickly back into their state of comfort. "Great"she said quietly. She slipped out of bed and went to the door, briskly opening it, she walked out onto the porch. She sat on the steps. No one was even out here yet except for Auggie.  
  
He looked over at Juliette and waved. "Wus up"Auggie smiled comming closer. "Nothin, no one is up except me and you"she put her head into her palms thoughtfully.  
"Oh well everyone will be up in a matter of minutes, class starts soon." He looked away  
trying not to see her eyes.   
"Well what are you doing up so early, then?"questioned Juliette. "I'm just up because I kinda wnated to see the sun rise. Plus i kept thinkin about that lil girl form yesterday."  
"Yeah." Juliette agreed while looking to the ground. "I gotta go"he stood to leave. "I gotta take a shower."  
"I'll see you in English"Juliette watched him walk away.  
  
The Administration Building(later on)-  
  
Chloe wore a black buissness suit, and walked with grace although she was hoping that Peter wouldn't be to surprized at seeing her and their daughter, so soon. She pulled open the door and waited for April who was wearing a ski jacket with the logo of Pastale Academey, her boarding school, a white shirt and pair of jeans,and a white bandana tied around her head, quickened her pace and realized she was going to see her father whom she hadn't seen in three years.   
As they entered the building no one paid attention to her,but instead her mother. 'They must know who mom is'she thought.   
Chloe went to the registration desk. "Is Mr.Scarbrow in?"she asked.   
The young girl who stood there answered. "Um...yeah, he is, do you want me to inform him that your here?"she asked.  
"Why bother, I own part of this school"she smiled."Stay here." She turned and went to the door halfway down the hall and opened the door to Peter's office.  
  
Peter's Office-  
The door opened and closed. He didn't bother to look up. "Hey Soph" he said.  
Two well manicured hands braced themselves on his desk. He saw a gold wedding band he had given to his ex wife years ago. "So I am definetly not this Sophie, but I am Chloe"she smiled as he looked up. "Clo what are you doing here?"he asked as she sat on his desk.  
"Peter common you're not happy about seeing me, are you?"she teased with a laugh.   
"Its always good to see you Chole." He came from behind his desk, and came to stand in front of her. "Really'"she asked. "Of course"he smiled running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Doesn't seem like it"she looked away. "Common Chloe, what am I suppose to do everytime you show up unannouced?" He looked away from her now challenging gaze.  
"I don't know Peter. How about a kiss. That always seems to make us sleeping together, some how barable"she smiled a sly smile. "Its not like that, and you know it"he touched her face with one hand. "Then how is it"her hand went to his. "What are we doing Peter. Trying to deny destiny again. Lets just kiss, we always do."  
He stepped forward and she drew him in. They stared into each others eyes for a minute then kissed softly for a second.  
  
He stepped back, his mind unable to register what had happened. "There, all better now"she looked away.  
"Chloe, look this is not the way things should be between us. Where is April?"Peter started to think.  
"She is waiting out by the registration desk, do you wanna see her? Its been three years, Peter"Chloe stood. She straightened her skirt.  
"I know, I count"he said sadly.  
"Shes not the same litle girl she was Peter. Shes different, distant sometimes." Chloe looked off towards the window. "She not our little girl anymore."  
"I know, I wanna see her."  
  
Campus-  
  
April had sat patiently waiting on her parents. Students from the school had been passing her by, giving looks. She had gotten tired of waiting for them so she had eventually wandered outside to take a walk around the campus. This was the school her father ran for dysfunctional kids. She had wanted hated these kids and her father because he had chosen this school over her. But alas there are some things you cannot change. So now she stood in the middle of campus watching all the different people walking and talking. She wished she were back at Pastale but they had let out for fall break.  
She walked to a picknik table and sat down. She leaned back to take in a wider view.   
  
Administration Building-  
Chloe stepped out of Peter's office with him trailing behind. Chloe's eyes searched the room. Immediatly searching for April.She stalked over to the desk. "Hi, did you see my daughter, the girl i came in with?"Chloe asked.  
"Ah yeah, she went outside"the girl smiled. "Thanks"Chloe rushed from the desk. She stopped once she was outside.  
Her eyes were wild searching for her daughter. Her eyes came to rest on her, she was sitting by a picknik table looking not so out of place.  
"Peter, there she is"Chloe said over her shoulder.  
  
Campus-  
Juliette was the last student that emerged from the English class with a few minutes to spare. She spotted Scott with the rest of the group. She walked over feeling confident.   
  
Shelby looked up at Scott. "There is no way I am working with you skank"he muttured still upset over the situation by which he had been forced into.  
"Yo, muchacho lighten up on Shelby, Mrs.Waters was the one who assigned this, ahight"Auggie defended Shelby.  
Juliette approached and stood to the side by Daisy. "Whats up?"Juliette asked Daisy.   
"They're still arguing about the dumb assignment"Daisy dryly said.  
"Well its not like they're best friends"Juliette mumbled.  
"Ya know Queenie its not we had a choice, like i really wanted to be closer to Scott. But since i do I am not going to argue about something I can't change"Shelby took the paper that was in her hand with the assingment written on it. "So deal with it." She shoved it against Scott's chest and felt his muscles tense under her touch.  
Juliette frowned. 'I wish I would have gotten Scott as my partner' she thought but instead she had gotten stuck with Ezra.   
"Well we don't have to argue about this"Auggie spoke up. "We do have Math in three minutes."  
"Yeah boy genius, we know" Scott smirked lightly. Auggie said nothing because he had become accustomed to the newbie and his mood swings.   
"Well we better get going"Ezra smiled. "Yeah Ezra we'd better"Juliette piped up. She was amused at how bad things were going.  
"Well I'll see you later"Daisy said as she and Shelby headed off to Science.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tbc......  
A/n:Sorry it took so very long. I promise to update sooner. Next chap preview: Peter makes a suggestion to Chloe. April meets the group. They hold group and more feelings come out from the most unlikely person. 


	17. Rejection In Her Eyes

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter17  
  
Rejection In Her eyes  
  
Campus-  
  
Peter walked cautiously over to his daughter. As if she were a mirage and that she might suddenly disappear. She looked up at him, her father. "April"he reached to touch her face. April felt herself pulling away from her father, he was someone she barely knew. "Hi"she said softly, and it was like the earth had stood still. Like everything had died, and some how her hate had become more real than ever.  
  
"I've missed you so much"he tried to smile at his daughter although he could see her rejection in her eyes.  
  
"Funny when most fathers miss their kids they call"she smiled icily.  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder to Chloe, then returned his gaze to his daughter. "Yeah I know, but your here now. Maybe we can catch up or something."  
  
She frowned slightly feeling annoyed at the request. 'I shouldn't have come' she thought as Chloe spoke this time.  
  
"I have a great idea. Maybe I could let you stay here with your father for a week or two, and you guys could spend time together. Think about it April, its the perfect chance for you to spend time with your dad. See what he does for a living."Chloe smiled hoping it would work,hoping it would crack the ice, even slightly.  
  
"Well see mom I already know what dad does for a living. He helps the poor,the battered, and the abused delenquents. He raises other kids, but he can't seem to even raise the one he has. I don't remeber even getting 'a thats great' when he found out I won the JV Soccer Championship thing." April rolled her eyes folding her arms as she stood.  
  
"I know April but I 'm here now. I would love if you stayed for a week. I want things to change for us." Peter looked to Chloe again for back up.  
  
"Yeah, April. He wants you here, your his daughter two. I can't keep you all to myself."  
  
April looked at her mom in disbelief. "Fine because this is probable what you planned anyway."  
  
"No, honey we didn't. But I agree with your father, you guys need time to know each other."Chloe tried to smile.  
  
Cafeteria-  
  
The Cliffhangers slowly sat down at the table. They had just finished a few last minute chores handed out by Roger. He had smiled at seeing them work up a sweat, tommorow it was the Ridge Runners turn to have a surprise. Scott scarffed down the hot food, stopping only to take a swig of juice. Daisy sat restlessly reading some book on tarot spread. Shelby sighed a lot and ate, while the others wandered aimlessly around talking to others.  
  
"So skank how are we gonna cut the time on the report?"Scott asked suddenly throwing Shelby off her balance. He liked to do that, to see that he still had edge to his words.  
  
"I don't know you dumb jock, you tell me"Shelby never missed a beat as she finished up her meal.  
  
"Oh meat, she dissed ya. Well I got Daisy, my passionate partner. Were best fiends aren't we Dayz"Auggie hooked his arm around Daisy's shoulder. She smiled and countinued reading as his arm dropped off to the side.  
  
Juliette was quiet as she ate. Scott was paying so much attention to Shelby that he was losing sight of her. She thought she just might be in love with him. She sighed and countinued to munch on the tasteless food that she didn't want to eat. Ezra watched Daisy whom was reading some tarot book. He saw her eyes waver from the book to acknowledge Auggie's prescence, then return quietly.  
  
Peter walked into the cafeteria with April, who had been abandoned by Chloe for two whole weeks. She walked at her own pace, but her father walked as if he always had some where to be, there was a hurry in his step. He walked to one particular table out of all of them. She sighed and followed his lead, getting glances from some of the students eating. She glanced at their food, and decided that she didn't want any. She caught the tail end of his words "-shes my daughter," as she came to a stop behind him.  
  
"April I'd like to intoduce you to the Cliffhangers." He pointed them out and they all waved. One girl, the blonde, looked like she really didn't care.  
  
"So April are you going to say hi, or not." Peter sighed.  
  
"How about not."  
  
"Wasn't really an option, but at Horizon we don't try to push you. Why don't you have a seat. This is going to be your group for two weeks." Peter smiled.  
  
She looked to the floor silently praying he could at least try to be a father. "Sure, why not."  
  
Peter left her and went directly to his lodge. April leaned her head against her hands. This had to be worst than the time she got lost on the ski slopes. This had to top that moment in her life. It just simply had to. Scott saw her distress when he looked over. He knew how it was to be stuck with these juveniles. "April right?"he leaned over nad stuck out his hand.  
  
"Some one was paying attention"she rolled her eyes when she saw his hand.  
  
"Ah yeah. I guess." He departed his hand from the air when she didn't shake it.  
  
"So what do you people do around here for fun?"she asked him softer this time. He smiled. "This is what we do for fun"he laughed lightly. This was his first laugh since he got here weeks ago. She smiled feeling a connection with him.  
  
"Sorry to break this up,"Juliette said, not sorry at all. "We got group in to minutes."  
  
"Group?"April question, a total blank drawn on her face.  
  
"Wow to be the head masters daughter you don't know much about this place"Jules said coldly.  
  
"What the princess means here is that group is the place where we go tell all about our feelings. Thats where your father comes in. he tries to get us to talk about our past, which is the reason most of us end up here anyware." Shelby smirked joing the rest of the departing Cliffhangers.  
  
"Oh." April smiled softly. Scott noticed. "You have a nice smile." She blushed slightly.  
  
"How sweet, Scott. Really, how sweet." Juliette stormed away from them, after he realised she had heard him.  
  
  
  
-------------  
  
a/n: Another story that was long over due for an update. Thanks for the reviews on the girl next door. Hopefully i'll get that next chap out soon. 


	18. A reason To Be Happy

Silent Hearts  
Chapter 18  
A Reason To Be Happy  
*  
  
April sat down on the couch, suddenly missing her own life. There was nothing at Horizon for her. Her father was to busy for her, and Scott, had become her only friend in the last two days. But then there was Shelby, the girl with attitude. She liked her, she had this flare that just said, "I'm Horizon's bad girl."  
Also there was Juliette. Scott's little girlfriend who was on her last nerve. All the girl ever did was bug her, and be fake. The only reason Juliette, hated April, was because Scott had paid attention to her for all of a brief twenty minutes, and all they did was talk. Juliette definetly had self esteem problems.  
  
*  
Shelby chopped wood viciously. All because of some dumb argument with Juliete about Scott. Thats all Juliette seemed to want to do lately, was fight over Scott. It was like she had been on guard since April had been here.  
Chop!  
"I hate this place!"Shelby screamed to Roger.  
"Sorry to here that Shelby"Roger smiled as he signed some papers.  
"I wish that this was Juliette's head"Shelby screamed again as she finished her last piece of wood.  
She wiped the sweat from her brow and headed into the lodge. Peter had called a meeting. Something important he wanted to tell everyone.  
*  
As Scott piled into the already packed lodge he headed towards Juliette who seemed to want to attack April. She was his new friend and he didn't want Juliette dissin on her. He stepped in between them as Peter began his annoucment.  
"Thank you for all showing up. I know your wondering what I want so I'll cut to the chase. We need to brush up on our social skills."  
"What social skills?"someone from the crowd of students called, getting a laugh from everyone.  
'Exactly"Peter smiled. "As you know there is going to be a carnival coming in two days. i've decided that if we can get though those two days. Friday at six, the entire school will being going to that carnival. Also curfew will be extended to one o'clock."  
*  
There was a loud uproar and everyone was clapping, jumping up and down, and doing the usual things you do when you get excited. April smiled at Scott, who in turned smiled at Juliette, who had snuggled against him. Finally there was a reason to happy at horizon.  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
a/n: I suck at updating but I'm tryin to see how to fit some S and S action into here, while focusin on the others also. so i'll be updatin the girl next door soon also. big surprize in that story. be sure to review. later chaps. 


	19. Hopeful

Silent Hearts  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Hopeful  
  
Shelby wore a tank top, and pair of short shorts. The one day she was premitted to be out of dress code, and it was warm, was the day she declared herself woman. Of course it was going to attract the wrong type of attention but she wasn't thinking about it really. It was just a way to get under Peter's skin. She saw April emerge from the bathroom right before Juliette. She had a slight smirk on her face, and Juliette looked like she wanted to fight.  
  
"You know April I've had about enough of you. Stay away from Scott. I'm warning you." Juliette brushed past her to her bunk.  
  
"Really. Your warning me. I'll be sure to move the next time you wanna barf. Better yet I'll get you a brown baggie."  
  
Shelby giggled, and crashed on April's bed as the two girls countinued to throw daggers with their eyes. 'All over Scott' Shelby rolled her eyes. April then turned to Shelby. "Have you seen my scarf?"  
  
"Yeah"Shelby sat up reaching in the bed stand next to the bed, and retrieving the white scarf for her. April tied it around her head, and the two left to go find Daisy to load up on the bus they were sharing with Wind Dancers.  
  
Juliette dissappeared into the bathroom as she heard the other girls leave. She sat against the tile of the bathroom floor. Reminding herself that she was stronger. Auggie had taught her that. That she wasn't weak. That she needed to love herself. It was funny how she was always thinking of Auggie when she got sad, instead of Scott. He didn't care about her. She knew that, she just wanted him too, in her own world.  
  
She got up and headed outside to get on the bus.  
  
*  
  
The carnival was packed and the students of Horizon were running wild, free, like they were suppose to be. Instead of living a sheltered life. Today they just got to be normal teenagers. Two of those teenagers were Scott and Shelby. Some how there hands had entertwined and they hadn't even noticed. They went over to a place by the woods and started to talk. For the first time in years they were having a civil conversation and they couldn't explain it.  
  
"I think everyone has figured it out"Shelby said quietly as she shoved her hands into her pockets.  
  
"Figured out what?"  
  
"That we know each other. That we didn't even grow up two blocks away"Shelby smiled shly. He made her this way. Weak.  
  
"I don't think so. Listen Shelby, I'm sorry. I don't know what it is. If its being here, or my mind is finally clear of the drugs or what, but I'm sorry."  
  
Shelby looked shocked. "Mr.Jock, the QB, is apologizing to me."  
  
"Yeah I am"he said. "I never knew what it was about you that I hated. Perhaps that everyone could have you except me. I never really knew when I had started to hate you." He ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"I think I know. Right around the time I started to hate you, when you became Mr.QB of our junior high football team. I was envious of the fact that you could be free on the field." She sighed picking a flower. She didn't understand how they were going from enemies to almost civil.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better be getting back to Juliette. She seems a little dazed out."Scott looked over at the crowd.  
  
"I wanna know"Shelby's voice came out.  
  
Scott looked back at her. "What?"  
  
"I wanna know why your here."  
  
"I can't tell you"Scott's face looked like it was paralyed with fear.  
  
"Look meet me tonight at the janitors shack, around two. We can just talk. It doesn't even have to be about our past or anything"Shelby's eyes were hopeful.  
  
"Sure. Look I gotta go, Juliette and all"Scott said walking away.  
  
"Don't forget'Shelby called out, making sure he heard her.  
  
*  
  
Peter watched his daughter talking to Daisy. It was amazing, only a few short years ago she had been his little princess. The light in his darkness, and now she was his little girl, only she wasn't little anymore. She turned and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Mom said you were dating someone"April licked her snow cone. "Its that blonde, Soapy, or something right?"  
  
Peter sighed. "Its Sophie. Her name is Sophie."  
  
April smiled inside as she was sticking it to Peter. "Great, well when I leave I hope you and Soapy will be ahppy together."  
  
Peter held back his anger. "Look April I know you think I abandoned you but I didn't. I love you, your my little girl. Its just that-"she didn't wait to hear his explanation, she walked off.  
  
*  
  
Juliette sat beside Auggie on the ferris wheel as it started to go.He was smiling at her as he tried ot relax. Heights were not his friend, or at least thats how he felt. She decided to take his mind off falling and entwined his hand with hers.  
  
"What are you doing?"he looked confused.  
  
"Holding your hand"she said in a duh type of way.  
  
"I can see that. What I mean is why."  
  
"Oh! To take your mind off of the heights, silly." She said it as if there was nothing else to it. Like she wasn't holding it because she was hoping to feel the something she was missing with Scott.  
  
"Thanks." Auggie smiled squeasing her hand, feeling the slight electricty. Wondering if she was feeling it to.  
  
*  
  
Daisy and Ezra stopped by the fortune teller's booth. "Just my type of place"Daisy smiled over her shoulder at Ezra, who smiled right back. Daisy had that type of effect on him. He didn't understand the pull of her smile especially since she didn't do it to often.  
  
"Come in. I'm Cienna. Do you want your fortune told?"asked a young blond haired lady who seemed to be about in her early twenties.  
  
"Yeah." Daisy smiled. She slipped five dollars onto the table, and the woman reached for it but jerked her hand away.  
  
"I cannot take your money. You and I are kindreds. You have the gift of sight through cards." Cienna nodded. Daisy didn't object but it creeped her out a little.  
  
"So tell our fortune"Ezra demaned in a giddy tone.  
  
"As you wish." She closed her eyes and the tent became dark. For the first time since they had walked in here, Ezra was suddenly wishing they hadn't. "There are eight of you. Although one of you haven't arrived yet." She smiled. "You will always be linked by you expiriences, by your love. And though you dare not admitt it you are all friends. In the fututre I see many marriages, happiness." Opening her eyes and the darkness faded she looked at the disbelief on their faces. "Of course that is what the future holds, and you don't beleive me. But it could come ot pass."  
  
The two teens thanked her and got up and left. Outside Ezra shook his head. "Shes even stranger than you."  
  
"Gee thanks"Daisy dryly replied.  
  
--------  
  
Author's Note; I have a few more chapters to write and this will conclude this story.thanks for being patient and waiting for the capters. It means a lot to me. 


	20. Don't Leave

**Chapter 20**

**Don't Leave**

She paced back and forth. It was after one and they'd been back from the carnival for a while. The janitor's shack was cold from the mountain air that was turning chilly, but she didn't mind. The only thing she could think about at the moment was Scott. It had been nice earlier to talk to him without him being rude. Without her being rude.

She stopped pacing when she thought she heard a sound outside. It sounded like footstep, hopefully Scott's.

The door to the shack opened and there stood Scott.

"Didn't think you'd come." Shelby smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Peter was making rounds. He and Sophie." He came over and sat down along with her. "So its pretty cold out, huh?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. Sometimes that's exactly how I feel. Cold."

"You shouldn't."

"Can't seem to help it. Every time I think about home, that's what happens."

"That must suck."

She smiled. "It does."

"So why did you end up here?" Scott asked finally. She'd wondered how long it would be before he asked.

"Problems at home." She looked away form him, but she could feel his eyes watching her in the darkness of the shack. That both excited and worried her. She'd always wanted Scott to feel something for her. That was why she had dated his friends hoping to make him extremely jealous.

"Care to tell me what they were."

"I thought we came he to start a friendship."

"Or maybe you thought it was going to be more. Maybe I thought it was going to be more. Shelby, listen," she felt him stand, wondering what he was about to do. "I know I made your life a living hell back home. That is not something that I'm proud of. I made you hate be because I was the biggest jerk on campus. I thought I was God's Gift."

"Did it ever occur to you that I just might have feelings?" Shelby asked.

"Course I considered it. But I didn't care. What made me who I was, was the way I treated people. I was great until the drugs and Elaine." She heard him intake at the sound of Elaine's name. Who was she? Shelby wondered this until she heard Scott crying.

"Scott?" There was no answer. "Scott, what's wrong?"

"I can't."

"Can't what, Scott?"

"I don't want to. Please, he'll hear us." As the words came out of his mouth Shelby got up off the cot and turned on the light that swung above their heads. It was a dim one that allowed only enough light to stay within the shack. Shelby saw the tears streaming down Scott's face and she got weirded out.

"Look Scott, I'm leaving. This is getting to weird for me. Maybe you need some you time or something." Shelby began to walk away from him.

"No. Shelby wait."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"Elaine, she was my step mom, and she made me………" he stopped not knowing how to tell her what Elaine made him do. All the sick twisted things.

"She made you what?" Shelby asked calmly replacing her self on the cot beside him.

"She made me have sex with her." There eyes locked on one another and neither could look away.

_Author's note: This fic has a little ways left to go. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews. And SOORY that I've been away for so long!_


End file.
